Fell in Love in First Sight, Please be My Mate!
by Ryuukaze Hikari
Summary: "Anata no namae wa dare desuka?" / "Pegang tanganku" 4/ "Hai. Tetapi itu akan menjadi kendala tersendiri. Bila ritual itu berhasil maka dia akan menjadi Werewolf tetapi bila dia gagal maka dia akan mati." / "Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Aku terus menunggu balasan ataupun hanya sekedar respon darimu" / "Ahahaha.. Berjuang? Untuk apa? Menjadi Werewolf? Don't Kidding me!"/Complete
1. Begining

**Fell in Love at First Side, Please be My Mate!**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Fell in Love at First Side, Please be My Mate!**

**© Ryuukaze Hikari & Hyorikazu**

Genre :

**Romance, Hurt/comfort, Fantasy**

Rated :

**T**

Pair(s) :

**Main Pair : Kagami x Kuroko**

**Slight pairs : AoKi, MidoTaka, MuraHimu, AkaFuri**

**.**

_**Chapter 1 : Begining**_

"Otsukare sama" kataku saat latihan klub basket yang aku ikuti telah usai. Dengan segera aku menuju keruang ganti dan menggangti baju dan sepatuku. Lalu aku berencana untuk mencari beberapa jenis jamur yang sangat ingin aku dapatkan.

Namaku, Kagami Taiga. Aku memiliki tinggi 190cm, berambut merah gelap dengan aksen hitam diujungnya, mataku juga tak kalah merahnya dengan rambutku atau bisa dibilang crimson. Baiklah cukup itu saja. Setelah selesai berganti baju, aku tak langsung pulang kerumah. Kaki miliku aku tuntun menuju ke sebuah hutan didaerah barat untuk mengambil apa yang aku inginkan. Hutan ini memang sangat dilarang untuk dimasuki karena adanya Vampire dan Werewolf yang tinggal didalamnya. Tetapi, persetan dengan itu semua. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan mahkluk fantasy seperti mereka itu.

Tanpa mengidahkan larangan itu aku mulai menelusuri hutan itu. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, aku segera keluar dari hutan. Tetapi, sekelompok orang datang mengepungku. Ada yang aneh dengan mereka. Berkulit pucat, berkuku tajam dan panjang, bermata merah dan seakan haus akan sesuatu, dan . . . bertaring panjang?

Aku sempat berpikir sejenak. Dari semua keanehan itu, bisa dipastikan bahwa mereka adalah Vampire. Tanpa sadar aku menampar pipiku sendiri. Oh ayolah mereka itu tidak ada. Mereka hanya ada dalam cerita saja. Kalau memang begitu, tetapi kenapa mereka . . . .

Salah satu dari mereka menyerangku pada saat aku sedang melamun tadi. Untungnya aku sempat menghindar dan lari dari mereka ketika ada celah yang terbuka. Dengan segera aku mencari jalan keluar dengan bantuan cahaya bulan purnama saja.

_Brak!_

"Ittai!" kataku ketika aku tersandung akar pohon

Aku melihat kakiku. Astaga. Lutut kananku terluka dan mengeluarkan darah, sepertinya pergelangan kaki kiriku terkilir karena susah untuk digerakan. Bagaimana ini? Bersembunyipun juga tercuma. Lalu aku merasakan para Vampire itu datang ketempatku. Dan sekarang aku sudah terkepung oleh mereka semua. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Pada waktu itu kau menolongku dari kejaran para Vampire liar yang berusaha membunuhku. Tubuh itu tak seberapa besar, namun akan berubah menjadi besar ketika dia menegakkan bulunya. Kau menggeram dan menegakkan setiap helai bulu biru muda yang kau miliki. Aku melihat para Vampire liar itu menjauh darimu karena takut denganmu. Lalu aku bangkit berdiri, namun aku tak mampu melakukannya. Lutut kananku berdarah akibat aku jatuh tersandung akar pohon yang cukup besar, dan pergelangan kaki sebelah kiriku terkilir akibat menahan berat tubuhku.

Aku terus menatap tubuh serigala biru mudah itu. Sungguh, aku benar-benar takjub melihatnya. Dia bisa melindungiku yang memiliki ukuran tubuh yang lebih besar darinya. Aku sungguh malu ketika membandingkannya. Serigala itu membalikan tubuhnya. Astaga. Betapa indahnya kedua bola mata biru muda itu, bagaikan langit tak berawan di musim panas. Tanpa aku sadari, serigala itu menjilati darah yang mengalir dari luka di lutut kananku.

"Itte!" teriaku tanpa sadar.

Setelah itu, serigala itu berhenti melakukannya lalu dia seperti melakukan gerakan yang menimbulkan suara yang mengerikan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya, suara pergeseran tulang. Tak lama, yang awalnya wujudnya adalah seekor serigala berwarna biru muda, kini menjelma menjadi seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda dan mata sebiru langit musim panas yang cerah. Aku kagum melihatnya.

"Maukah kau ikut denganku?" kata pemuda didepanku

"Hah?" tanyaku bingung

"Luka itu harus segera diobati, atau akan infeksi nantinya. Terlalu lama disini dengan luka yang baru akan mengudang sekelompok Vampire lainnya." Jelasnya

"Demo, aku tidak bisa berjalan jauh dengan kondisi seperti ini." Kataku ragu

"Tenang saja. Rumahku dekat dari sini." Katanya

Aku berpikir sejenak atas tawarannya. Dari sekilas, pemuda dihadapanku sama sekali tidak berbahaya. Tetapi kan, dia tetaplah orang asing yang patut diwaspadai apalagi setelah melihat perubahan wujudnya.

"Anata no namae wa dare desuka?" tanya pemuda itu

"Ka-Kagami Taiga." Jawabku

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Yoroshiku, Kagami-kun." balasnya dengan senyum menawan diwajah temboknya

"Lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini. Aku bisa merasakan sekelompok Vampire lainnya segera menuju tempat ini karena bau darah Kagami-kun." Lanjutnya dengan raut muka waspada

"Ta-Tapikan.."

"Pegang tanganku" katanya.

Tanpa sempat aku berbicara pemuda yang bernama Kuroko ini menarik tanganku dan melompati dahan-dahan pohon dihutan ini yang tidak bisa dibilang setinggi pohon-pohon yang berada di kota. Aku menyempatkan diri menoleh kebelakang. Dan benar saja sekelopok Vampire liar lainnya datang ditempat itu. Tak terasa kami berdua sampai disebuah apartemen yang bisa dibilang sederhana disudut kota. Dia mengajakku masuk kedalam ruang apartemennya yang bernomor 110 terletak dilantai 3.

"Kagami-kun, tolong duduk disofa. Aku akan segera kembali dengan kotak P3K untuk mengobati lukamu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kuroko masuk ke salah satu ruangan yang ada didalam sini dan aku memutuskan untuk rebahan disofa panjang.

"Kamar yang cukup rapi untuk ukuran leleki." Komentarku

"Omataseshimashita, Kagami-kun" kata Kuroko yang datang keruang tamu dengan kotak P3K ditangannya.

"Hai. Daijyoubu." Balasku

Dengan segera, pemuda itu membersihkan luka dilutut kananku. Mulai dari membersihkan darah yang keluar, memberikan obat merah, sampai membalut luka itu dengan perban. Setelah itu, Kuroko memberikan salep –yang entah apa itu- diluka memar di pergelangan kakiku lalu membungkusnya dengan perban dan memberikan kompres berupa kain yang membuskus beberapa es batu didalamnya. Aku hanya terdiam dan menutup mata. Jujur saja aku sangat kelelahan berlari menjauhi para Vampire itu hingga aku tersesat dihutan dan bertemu dengan Kuroko. Darimana aku tau kalau itu Vampire liar? Pertama, mereka memiliki taring yang lebih panjang dari manusia normal. Dan yang kedua, mereka biasanya tinggal didalam hutan.

Alasan kenapa aku bisa nyasar sampai dihutan karena aku ingin mengambil beberapa jenis Jamur yang aku butuhkan untuk memasak dan Jamur itu hanya bisa diambil dihutan. Jarang ada orang yang menjual jamur itu di pasar maupun supermarket. Karena letaknya yang cukup sulit dijangkau dan belum lagi adanya Vampire liar itu. Yah setidaknya aku sudah membawa cukup banyak Jamur itu ditasku untuk persediaan beberapa kali masaklah.

.

Ketika aku selesai membalut luka dari pemuda yang bernama Kagami Taiga-kun ini, aku merapihkan kotak P3Knya kembali lalu aku terkejut ketika mendongakan kepala melihat Kagami-kun sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihatnya. Aku meletakan kotak P3K itu kembali ketempatnya lalu menghampiri Kagami-kun. Tanpa sadar aku mengelus helaian merah-hitamnya itu. Astaga, lebih lembut dari kelihatannya.

**DegDeg.. DegDeg..**

Ukh! Aku merasakan ada yang sesak didadaku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan suatu hal yang dikatakan oleh Akashi-kun mengenai hal ini.

Akashi-kun mengatakan bahwa ketika kita melihat atau memperhatikan seseorang lalu jantung kita berdebar sangat kencang hingga membuat dada terasa sangat sesak, itu tandanya kita telah menemukan Mate atau kata lainnya adalah pasangan hidup. Setelah itu semakin lama, kau akan semakin menginginkan orang tersebut hingga kau melakukan cara apapun hingga kau bisa mendapatkannya.

Ja-jadi apakah Kagami-kun ini adalah Mate-ku?

Dari apa yang dikatakan oleh Akashi-kun memang benar. Semua ciri-ciri yang dikatakannya benar. Semakin lama aku menatap pemuda ini, semakin aku menginginkannya menjadi milikku saja. Tetapi, dia seorang manusia. Tidak seperti Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun yang sesama Werewolf. Apakah dia akan menerima keadaanku? Tunggu dulu, bukankah dia sudah melihat perubahan wujudku? Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus bertanya kepada Akashi-kun nanti. Aku mulai beranjak kedapur. Sesampainya disana, aku mulai memikirkan makanan apa yang akan aku buat untuk Kagami-kun dan aku. Nasi Kare? Omelete? Porridge? Onigiri?

_Sniff.. Sniff.. Sniff_

Hmm? Bau apa ini? Tercium sangat enak. Aku mulai mengikuti bau sadap itu dan mengarah pada tas yang dibawa oleh Kagami-kun yang terletak diatas meja. Aku segera membua isi tas itu. Isi tas itu adalah Jamur jenis Red Scarlet Mashroom, Blue Night Mashroom dan White Diamond Mashroom. Ketiga jenis jamur ini adalah jamur yang paling langka di kota. Karena jamur ini hanya bisa diambil dijantung hutan barat dimana disana adalah tempat yang paling banyak ditumbuhi oleh pohon yang tinggi dan dihuni oleh para Vampire liar ditambah lagi tidak sembarang orang bisa mengolahnya.

**Red Scarlet Mashroom** adalah jenis jamur yang hanya tumbuh akar pohon pinus. Jamur ini berbentuk tidak beda jauh dari Jamur Shiintake, dimana jamur ini hidup berkelompok. Jamur Red Scarlet adalah parasit, dimana dia akan menyerap nutrisi yang dibutuhkannya dari akar pohon pinus yang membuat pohon yang ditumbuhi oleh jamur jenis ini memiliki daun yang berwarna kuning dan tidak akan bisa berbuah. Jamur jenis ini akan tumbuh subur selama musim semi dan diluar itu, hanya bisa ditemukan dijantung hutan barat saja. Bentuk atasnya mirip dengan permata. Bila digunakan untuk memasak, maka jamur ini akan mengeluarkan aroma yang akan membuat siapa saja akan mencoba masakan itu.

**Blue Night Mashroom** adalah jenis jamur yang berwarna biru tua dan bentuknya sama seperti jamur pada umumnya. Jamur ini tumbuh disekitar pohon yang tumbuh didekat danau. Jamur ini bukanlah parasit bagi tanaman yang ditumpanginya justru akan membantu tanaman itu untuk mengikat air. Jamur Blue Night ini hanya akan tumbuh ketika malam hari. Bila digunakan untuk memasak, maka jamur ini akan membuat bumbu dasar dari masakan itu akan sangat terasa.

Sedangkan jamur jenis **White Diamond** adalah jenis jamur yang hidup didasar danau. Warna jamur ini sama seperti warna air didanau tempat dia tumbuh, maka untuk mencarinya dibutuhkan cahaya dari bulan dan matahari untuk membuatnya berkilauan seperti permata. Bentuk atasnya mirip dengan permata. Bila digunakan untuk memasak, maka jamur ini akan mengeluarkan aroma yang akan membuat siapa saja akan mencoba masakan itu. Bila digunakan untuk memasak, maka jamur ini akan membuat masakan itu akan sangat menarik walaupun sederhana.

Akhirnya mengambil beberapa jamur-jamur tersebut lalu mengolahnya menjadi Nasi Kare. Setelah selesai membuat Kare sepanci dan mematikan kompor, aku memustuskan untuk mengambilkan seporsi besar Nasi Kare buatanku untuk Kagami-kun Dan seporsi ukuran sedang nasi Kare untukku.

Aku meletakan dua piring berisi Nasi Kare ke ruang tamu yang tak jauh dari dapur. Aku duduk disamping sofa itu dan mulai mengelus rambut dan pipi Kagami-kun. Aku benar-benar ingin memilikinya.

**.**

"Kagami-kun."

Aku mendengar suara Kuroko. Ketika aku membuka mataku, aku melihat Kuroko sedang memegang kedua sisi wajahku dan sambil tersenyum dia menatapku dengan lembut. Tanpa sadar wajahku memerah sempurna karenanya.

**.**

Aku menjauhkan kedua tanganku dari wajah Kagami-kun. Entah kenapa wajahnya memerah seperti itu.

"Kagami-kun, makanlah. Aku sudah buatkan kau Nasi Kare. Aku harap kau menyukainya." Kataku

Dengan perlahan dan dengan bantuanku, Kagami-kun duduk disofa dengan kaki kiri yang diluruskan. Aku mengambilkan piring Kagami-kun lalu memberikan kepadanya.

"Ittadakimasu~" kataku lalu mulai melahap nasi kare ditanganku

"Ittadakimasu" disusul oleh Kagami-kun

Kami berdua makan dengan tenang namun kadang kami berdua bercanda bersama. Dan selalu berakhir dengan adu mulut kami yang membuat Kagami-kun emosi. Aku sangat menikmati masa seperti ini. Nyaman. Teramat sangat nyaman malah. Kau harus menjadi milikku, Kagami-kun. Setelah selesai makan, aku membawa piring kotor kedapur lalu mencucinya hingga bersih dan meletakannya dirak piring. Aku membawakan dua kotak jus Jeruk yang cukup besar untuk kami berdua. Aku senang tampaknya Kagami-kun menyukai rasa jusnya.

"Kuroko, apakah kau memakai jamur yang ada ditas ini?" tanya Kagami-kun tiba-tiba

"Hai. Aku menggunakan beberapa buah saja untuk membuat Nasi Karenya. Ada apa?"

"Ka-Kau bisa... mengolahnya?!" kataya terkejut

"Tentu saja, itu bukanlah hal yang sulit bagiku." Balasku

"Kuroko, kau ini.. sebenarnya apa?" tanyanya

Aku terkejut ketika Kagami-kun menyanyakan hal itu kepadaku. Bu-bukankah dia sudah melihat perubahan wujudku? Tapi kenapa dia menannyakan hal ini? Ataukan dia terbentuk sesuatu ketika menuju kesini? Ataukah ada hal lain?

"Bukankah, Kagami-kun sudah mengetahuinya?" tanyaku balik

"Hah?" katanya bingung

"Hah.. Kagami-kun hontou ni baka hito desu." Kataku yang sedikit menyindirnya

"Hoi!" balasnya tidak terima

"Aku adalah.. seorang Werewolf."

"Were..wolf?" tanyanya bingung

"Manusia yang memiliki kemampuan berubah wujud serigala dan merupakan musuh bebuyutan dari para Vampire." Jelasku

"Tidak aku sangka aku bisa bertemu dengan mahkluk sejenis dirimu" katanya

"Kagami-kun, apakah kau tidak takut terhadapku?" tanyaku dengan kepala menunduk. Siap tidak siap kemungkinan aku akan kehilangan calon Mate-ku.

"Se-Sebenarnya aku sempat ragu dan memutuskan untuk menganggap semua yang aku lihat hanyalah islusi belaka karena aku memang tidak percaya terhadap Vampire, Werewolf dan mahkluk Fantasy lainnya."

Aku merasa sesak. Sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Tetapi aku senang aku bisa bertemu dengan bangsa kalian. Yah setidaknya aku bisa sedikit percaya akan eksistensi kalian." Tambahnya

Aku mulai menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya dan melompat memeluknya erat. Bahkan terkesan tak mau melepaskannya.

"Arigatou. Arigatou Kagami-kun" kataku senang dan tak kuasa menahan air mata

"O-Ou. Kanapa kau seperti ini sih?" katanya sambil membalas pelukanku.

"A-Aku.. Aku ingin Kagami-kun menjadi Mate-ku." Jawabku

"Mate? Maksudmu pasangan hidupmu?" tanyanya menatap mataku tak percaya.

"Hai." Jawabku

"Tapi, aku kan manusia." Katanya ragu

"Daijyoubu desu. Kami punya cara untuk itu." Balasku meyakinannya

"Ugh apa itu?" tanyanya

"Sebuah ritual The Bloody Moon yang akan terjadi setiap setahun sekali dan itu aka terjadi sepuluh hari lagi." Jelasku

"Ugh kenapa harus ritual The Bloody Moon?" tanyanya lagi

"Karena pada saat itulah kekuatan para Werewolf akan naik dengan pesat sedangkan para Vampire tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan memilih untuk bersembunyi. Bisa dipastikan ritual itu akan berjalan dengan lancar tanpa gangguan" jawabku

"Sou. Lalu apakah kalian akan melakukan ritual itu setiap tahun?"

"Tidak. Ritual The Bloody Moon itu hanya bisa dilakukan untuk mengubah manusia atau mahkluk apapun yang akan menjadi Mate para Werewolf."

"Jadi Vampire sekalipun?" tanya Kagami

"Hai. Tetapi itu akan menjadi kendala tersendiri. Bila ritual itu berhasil maka dia akan menjadi Werewolf tetapi bila dia gagal maka dia akan mati."

"Ja-Jadi begitu ya.."

"Hai. Kalau Kagami-kun yakin, maka Kagami-kun harus menemui Akashi-kun yang merupakan Alfa atau pimpinan kami. Putuskanlah. Tetapi tolong pertimbangkan dan pikirkanlah matang-matang."

**.**

_**To be Continue –**_

_**.**_

Yo Minna-san~

Berjumpa lagi dengan Ryuukaze Hikari ^o^ #apaLoe

Saya kembali dengan fict Fantasy saya ini~

Ini sebagian kecil dari RolePlay saya dengan Okaa-sama, Hyorikazu-Okaasan

Karena adanya dorongan yang berupa mempubliskan keseluruhan RolePlay kami tetapi karena banyak dan sudah ada beberapa yang kehapus ditempat saya jadinya aku ambil sebagian yang aku ingat.

See you in next chapter~


	2. The Answer

**Fell in Love at First Sight, Please be My Mate!**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Fell in Love at First Side, Please be My Mate!**

**© Ryuukaze Hikari and Hyorikazu**

Genre :

**Romance, Hurt/comfort, Fantasy**

Rated :

**T**

Pair(s) :

**Main Pair : Kagami x Kuroko**

**Slight pairs : AoKi, MidoTaka, MuraHimu, AkaFuri**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : The Answer**

"_Jadi Vampire sekalipun?" tanya Kagami_

"_Hai. Tetapi itu akan menjadi kendala tersendiri. Bila ritual itu berhasil maka dia akan menjadi Werewolf tetapi bila dia gagal maka dia akan mati."_

"_Ja-Jadi begitu ya.."_

"_Hai. Kalau Kagami-kun yakin, maka Kagami-kun harus menemui Akashi-kun yang merupakan Alfa atau pimpinan kami. Putuskanlah. Tetapi tolong pertimbangkan dan pikirkanlah matang-matang."_

_._

Kagami selalu terngiang akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kuroko. Setiap malamnya dia tidak bisa tidur bahkan disekolahpun dia juga selalu kepikiran. Menjadi mate seorang Werewolf yang bahkan ke-eksistensiannya diragukan oleh dirinya sendiri. Itu bukanlah pilihan yang mudah. Ditambah lagi mereka baru saja bertemu dimalam itu.

Setelah jam pelajaran usai, Kagami meminta ijin untuk tidak ikut berlatih karena kakinya masih belum bisa dibuat untuk berlari. Dengan perlahan Kagami berjalan menuju ke rumahnya. Agak jauh dari sekolah yang membuatnya harus mati-matian menahan rasa sakit di kedua kakinya. Dengan segera mengambil kunci pintu dikantongnya dan setelah pintu itu terbuka, Kagami segera membanting tubuhnya disofa panjang. Memejamkan mata sejenak untuk menetralisir apa yang ada.

_Sniff.. Sniff.._

Kagami mencium bau lezat dari arah dapur miliknya. Seingatnya, dia sudah mematikan kompor dan memasukan semua makanan dikulkas agar tidak mengundang semut maupun tikus seekorpun. Karena penasaran, Kagami memaksa kedua kakinya untuk berjalan kearah dapur. Disana, pemuda berambut merah-hitam itu menemukan Kuroko sedang memasak sesuatu dengan jamur yang dia ambil malam kemarin. Kuroko tampak lihai sekali dalam menggunakan peralatan dapurnya untuk mengolah berbagai bahan.

"Oh? Kagami-kun Okaerinasai." Sapa Kuroko begitu menyadari Kagami berdiri dipintu dapur

"Kuroko? Ke.. KENAPA KAU BISA MASUK KEDALAM RUMAHKU HAH?" teriak Kagami

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu Kagami-kun, tetapi tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Ketika aku berkeliling rumah Kagami-kun, aku melihat jendela kamar Kagami-kun terbuka. Ya sudah aku masuk saja." Jelas Kuroko dengan wajah Innocentnya

"Hah? Kalau seperti itu kau bisa dikira maling bodoh! Dan lagi, apa urusanmu dengan ku?" tanya Kagami dengan nada yang . . . seperti orang stress. Ya. Memang Kagami sedang setress karena tingkah dari pemuda yang menginginkannya menjadi matenya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenal Kagami-kun lebih jauh dan memasakanmu sesuatu dengan jamur yang Kagami-kun ambil." Jawab Kuroko sambil memasukan bahan yang dia potong kedalam panci

"Cih. Kau bisa menungguku hingga aku pulang sekolah, tidak perlu masuk lewat jendela kan? Kau ini. Ya sudahlah. Aku ganti baju dulu." Kata Kagami lalu beranjak dari dapur dan menuju ke kamarnya yang terletah dilantai dua.

_10 menit berlalu..._

Kagami turun dan menuju ruang makan yang bersatu dengan dapurnya. Disana Kuroko sudah menyediakan Mountain Creme Soup dan Ebi Katsu dimeja makan. Pemuda dengan surai _baby blue_ itu menyambut Kagami dengan senyuman yang sangat manis hingga Kagami memerah karenanya.

"Kagami-kun, ayo segera kita makan." Ajak Kuroko sambil mendudukan diri dikursi

"O-Ou." Balas Kagami dan segera menyusul Kuroko

"Ittadakimasu~" kata mereka bersamaan lalu mulai makan

"Bagaimana rasanya, Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko yang sedikit ragu akan rasa masakan miliknya

"Um.. Enak. Hanya kau kurang pandai dalam berkreasi bumbu." Komentar Kagami

"Sou ka. Apakah Kagami-kun mau mengajariku memasak?" tanya Kuroko

"Hah? U-Um.. Dengan senang hati." Jawab Kagami

"Apa jawaban Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba

"Jawaban apa?" Kagami bertanya balik

"Soal, apakah Kagami-kun mau menjadi Mate-ku?"

Sontak Kagami menyemburkan kuah sup yang sedang diminumnya. Beberapa saat lalu pemuda merah itu berhasil melupakannya tetapi sekarang dia mengingatnya lagi. kagami tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko sehingga acara makan malam itu berlangsung sangat sepi.

"Kagami-kun?" kata Kuroko untuk memecah keheningan

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila aku menolak tawaranmu?" tanya Kagami dengan kepala tertunduk

"Aku akan pergi selamanya dari kehidupan Kagami-kun dan tidak akan pernah sekalipun aku akan menunjukan batang hidungku lagi." Jawab Kuroko dan Kagami terkejut mendengar jawaban Kuroko.

'Dia akan pergi selamanya? Tidak.. Tidak mungkin. Y-Ya sebenarnya sih aku tidak masalah tetapi kenapa aku tidak rela? Kenapa sakit sekali?' batin Kagami

"Hanya ada dua pilihan bagi kami yang ditolak oleh Mate kami. Bisa dengan mencari mate lain. Walaupun aku sudah menemukan Mate yang lain tetapi sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan Kagami-kun. Atau, memilih untuk bunuh diri." Lanjut Kuroko

"So-Sou.."

"Kalau Kagami-kun menginkan waktu sendiri untuk berpikir, aku akan senang hati tidak menemui Kagami-kun hingga Kagami-kun bisa menemukan jawabannya."

"A-Apa? Jangan! I-Iie. Demo.."

Kuroko lantas tersenyum ketika mendapatkan reaksi Kagami tersebut. Perlahan namun pasti pemuda bersurai baby blue itu berjalan menuju tempat Kagami dan mencium bibirnya. Diluar dugaannya, Kagami mulai membalas ciuman itu dan mereka berdua memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau begitu, besok pagi kita menemui Akashi-kun agar dia bisa menyiapkan segela yang dibutuhkannya untuk ritual itu." Kata Kuroko

"Baiklah."

**.**

_**Normal POV**_

Keesokan harinya, Kuroko mengajak Kagami kembali memasuki hutan barat itu dan menuju ke jantungnya. Disana terdapat sebuah rumah mewah yang mengagumkan. Seperti istana. Begitu pintu masuk utama kediaman itu terbuka, tampaklah beberapa Maid yang menyambut mereka beruda. Lalu taklama seorang pemuda berambut merah bermata heterokrom menuruni anak tangga dan menyapa tamu dikediamannya. Ya. Pemuda itu dalah sang Alfa yaitu Akashi Seijuurou.

"Selamat datang dikediaman ini, Tetsuya." Sapanya ramah

"Doumo, Akashi-kun. Pemuda ini bernama Kagami Taiga, dia adalah Mate-ku" balas dan jelas Kuroko

"Oh jadi ini calon Mate mu, Tetsuya. Boleh juga." Puji Akashi.

Lalu dengan kecepatan yang tak terduga, Akashi maju kehadapan Kagami lalu menggores pergelangan tangan Kagami dengan gunting-merah-keramat-nya dan mengalirlah darah yang keluar dari sana. Dengan segera, Akashi menampung cairan merah itu dengan sebuah botol kaca kecil setelah itu menjilati sisanya.

"Hmm.. darahmu terasa manis dan agak pahit." Komentar Akashi dengan polosnya

"Terasa manis? Mu-Mungkin kah.."

"Ya. Dia memiliki darah Pure Werewolf dan juga.. Pure Vampire juga." Jelas Akashi

Kuroko melotot mendengar kenyataan itu. Bukan hanya Kuroko saja tetapi Kagami juga terkejut mendengarnya. Tidak mungkin kan? Darah Pure Vampire dan Pure Werewolf bisa bersatu didalam satu tubuh selama ini? Ditambah lagi penampilan luar dari Kagami sama sekali tidak menunjukan adanya ciri-ciri atau tanda-tanda bahwa adanya darah Pure Werewolf dan Pure Vampire itu.

"Apa Akashi-kun tidak salah?" tanya Kuroko sedikit meragukan perkataan Akashi

Hanya dengan waktu sepersekian detik saja, sebuah gunting merah ukuran sedang melesat melewati sisi kanan wajah Kuroko dan menggoresnya. Kau sudah membangkitkan raja iblis Kuroko~

"Kau meragukanku, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi dengan nada yang menyeramkan

"Bu-Bukan begitu, Akashi-kun. Tidak mungkin darah Pure Vampire dan Pure Werewolf bisa bersatu didalam satu tubuh dengan kurun waktu yang lama. Dan juga, Kagami-kun sama sekali tidak menunjukan apapun mengenai itu." Jelas Kuroko yang mencoba untuk menenangkan Akashi yang sudah dalam Raja Iblis Mode On.

"Shintarou nanti yang akan meneliti darah dan DNA Taiga." Kata Akashi

"Benar juga." Kata Kuroko

"Jaga dia agar tidak membuar keributan, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi lalu undur diri

"Baiklah." Kuroko menyanggupinya

"Hah? Maksudnya?" tanya Kagami

"Kau dan Midorima-kun tidak akan bisa akur nantinya." Jawab Kuroko

"Hah?"

"Pure Werewolf atau Alfa memiliki kemampuan khusus yaitu bisa membaca jalan pikiran lawan, memperkirakan gerakan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh musuh hanya dengan melihat mata lawan atau membaca bahasa tubuh lawan. Ditambah dengan kemampuan khusus Akashi-kun sendiri bisa membaca karakteristik orang." Jelas Kuroko

"So-Sou."

"Taiga, ikut denganku untuk menemui seseorang. Dia akan meneliti DNA mu supaya bisa melakukan Ritual Bulan Darah dengan sempurna sehingga tidak akan memakan korban nyawa." Perintah Akashi yang baru saja kembali

"Uh baiklah." Kata Kagami pasrah karena dia lenih memilih menyelamatkan nyawa satu-satunya yang dia punya daripada menegluarkan pendapatnya.

**.**

Akashi dan Kagami berjalan menuju keruangan Lab. Didalam sana ada seorang pemuda tinggi berambut hijau yang senada dengan matanya disertai dengan kacamata hitam sedang mencampur cairan yang entah apa itu dan ada pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang tertidur dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya hingga sebatas pundak diatas sofa panjang.

"Shintarou, aku punya tugas baru." Kata Akashi

Pemuda berambut hijau yang dipanggil Shintarou oleh Akashi menolehkan kepalanya lalu mengamankan botol-botol kaca berisi bahan-bahan kimia itu lalu menghampiri Akashi yang berdiri didrpan pintu dan mulai menatap Kagami dengan seksama.

"Apa itu nodayo?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus

"Aku ingin kau meneliti darah pemuda ini. Namanya Kagami Taiga. Aku sudah mencoba darah miliknya, tetapi ada yang aneh. Ini hanyalah asumsiku saja, pemuda ini memiliki campuran darah Pure Vampire dan Pure Werewolf didalam tubuhnya." Jawab Akashi

"A-Apa? Tidak mungkin nanodayo." Bantahnya

"Maka dari itu aku ingin kau menelitinya, Midorima Shintarou-kun~" kata sang Alfa dengan senyuman dan aura yang mengerikan.

"Ha-hai" balas Midorima sambil menaikan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot

"Tugas baru ya Shin-chan?" kata seorang pemuda yang tadi tertidur kini sudah terkurap sambil memandang mereka bertiga.

"Ou. Aku harap aku MEMBANTUKU bukannya MENGGANGUKU, Takao." Kata Midorima dengan sinisnya

"Hai. Hai~" balas pemuda bernama Takao itu dengan ceria lalu bangkit berdiri

"Hah.. Kagami, duduklah dikursi kursi itu dan jangan memegang benda-benda diatas meja itu." Perintah Midorima kepada Kagami

"Baiklah, aku serahkan kepadamu." Kata Akashi lalu meninggalkan ruang Lab

"Hai." Balas Midorima

Beralih dari Akashi, Midorima mulai mengeluarkan pisau oprasinya dan mengarahkannya kearah lengan Kagami lali memulai membuat sayatan yang cukup lebar dan menampung setiap tetesan darah yang keluar.

"Aww! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Tadi pemuda merah pendek itu sudah melakukan hal yang sama kenapa kau juga sih?!" protes Kagami yang tidak terima terkena benda tajam sebanyak dua kali.

"Ini untuk penelitanku nanodayo. Yah setidaknya ini sudah cukup" kata Midorima yang tidak peduli dengan sumpah serampah dari Kagami

"Cih. Kenapa kau tidak memintanya dari Akashi saja? Dia sudah mendapatkan darahku tadi."

"Tidak bisa. Darah itu untuk kepentingan dan penelitian dia juga." Jelas Midorima

"Aku bingung dengan jalan pikiran kalian." Kata Kagami

"Itu karena kau bodoh nodayo" ejek Midorima

"Hoi!"

"Kagami-kun sudahlah. Kami permisi, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun." Pamit Kuroko sambil menarik-narik tangan Kagami yang pemiliknya masih tidak terima bila dia dihina "bodoh" dengan orang yang baru saja ditemuinya.

Setelah mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan lab itu, Midorima menatap cairan kental bewarna merah pekat itu. Diambilnya sebuah alat yang digunakan untuk mengambil beberapa tetes darah Kagami lalu diletakannya diatas lembaran kaca tipis lalu mengamati setiap struktur yang dikandung oleh darah itu dengan bantuan teleskop.

Dengan cekatan Midorima mencatat apa yang dia temukan dengan lengkap, setail dan juga rapi. Setelah dirasa cukup, pemuda dengan tinggi 195cm itu membaca dan mengamati setiap tulisan yang dia tulis. Midorima membelalakan matanya ketika mendapatkan data yang mengatakan bahwa didalam tubuh Kagami memang terdapat DNA Pure Vampire dan Pure Werewolf sepeti yang dikatakan oleh Akashi. Dengan segera Midorima berlari menuju kamar Akashi untuk menyampaikan laporan hasil penelitiannya.

**.**

Akashi mengambil sebuah buku yang cukup tebal yang terlihat seperti buku tua dari rak buku yang berada didalam kamarnya lalu menyamankan diri dengan duduk disofa empuk yang berada ditengah ruangan itu. Karena terlalu serius membaca, Akashi sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa matenya sudah masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Ya.

Furihata Kouki.

Pemuda yang memiliki surai coklat susu dengan mata seperti kucing itu adalah mate dari Akashi Seijuurou.

Furihata meletakan tasnya diatas kasur lalu mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju santai dan memeluk Akashi yang sedang sibuk membaca. Akashi terkejut atas tindakan itu, tetapi sama sekali tidak keberatan apalagi hingga menolak pelukan hangat itu. Hanya matenya saja yang boleh mengganggu acara Akashi, apapun itu.

"Kau sudah pulang, Kouki?" tanya Akashi yang masih sibuk dengan buku ditangannya

"Um~ Barusan saja, Sei-kun. Kau terlalu fokus dengan bukumu sehingga kau tidak menyadariku sama sekali." jawab Furihata dengan menumpukan kepalanya dipundak sang emperor

"Aku sedang mencari sesuatu yang penting, Kouki." Kata Akashi sambil mengelus kepala Furihata pelan

"Um? Apa itu?" tanya Furihata

"Sesuatu yang penting. Kita kedatangan anggota baru dan harus menyiapkan semuannya dengan baik." Jawab Akashi

"Eh? Hontou? Dare dare?" tanya Furihata tidak sabaran sambil melepaskan pelukannnya dan beralih duduk disebelah Akashi

"Taiga." Jawab Akashi singkat

"Taiga? EH?! Kagami Taiga?!" kata Furihata tidak percaya akan hal yang baru saja dikatakan oleh matenya

"Sou. Dia teman satu teammu kan, Kouki?"

"Hai. Demo, bagaimana ceritanya bisa Kagami bergabung dengan kita?" tanya Furihata yang masih tidak percaya

"Dia akan menjadi Pure Werewolf yang akan menjadi tangan kananku nantinya dan dia adalah mate Tetsuya." Jawab Akashi sambil menatap lembut langit-langit. Sudah terbayang dibenaknya bila semua itu bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

"Eh? Sou ka.. mereka tampak sangat cocok walaupun aku rasa sering bertengkar sih."

"Kau benar, Kouki. Besok, Tetsuya akan bergabung disekolahmu agar mereka bisa dekat dan bisa saling menjaga. Oh, dan bisakah kau menjaga rahasia bila Taiga adalah Pure Werewolf kepada orang luar?" pinta Akashi

"Hai. Demo nande?"

"Selain kau, Taiga dan nantinya ditambah dengan Tetsuya, mereka semua yang ada diklub basketmu adalah Vampire. Dan lagi, didalam tubuh Taiga terdapat darah Pure Vampire yang selama 200 tahun ini dicari oleh para Vampire. Kau tidak ingin membuat temanmu sedih kan, Kouki?" Jelas Akashi

"Eh? Hai. Tapi kenyataan ini sangat mengejutkan sekali, Sei-kun."

"Maka dari itu jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka." Perintah Akashi

"Bagaimana cara Sei-kun bisa tahu? Dan bagaimana dengan Midorima, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, dan Sei-kun sendiri?" tanya Furihata bertubi-tubi

"Kau ini terlalu banyak bertanya hari ini Kouki." Kata Akashi dengan aura yang mengerikan menguar dari tubuhnya

"Hieeeeee! Go-Gomenasai! Habisnya aku juga penasaran." Kata Furihata ketakutan dan agak sedikit menjauh

"Mereka semua kecuali Shintarou, Kazunari, Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, Tatsuya, dan aku adalah Vampire. Tetapi hanya mereka yang berada diklub basket itu saja." Jelas Akashi dan menarik kembali Furihata dipelukannya.

"O-Ou wakatta. Aku akan berhati-hati mulai besok Sei-kun." Kata Furihata

Tak lama, ada suara ketukan pintu. Terpaksa dua sejoli yang sedang bermesraan ria itu harus merelakan moment indahnya demi seseorang yang tidak tahu diri beraninya mengganggu waktu indah sang emperor. Akashi memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Didepannya, ada Midorima yang masih berpakaina lab lengkap dan membawa sebuah catatan ditangan kirinya. Pemuda berambut merah itu mempersilahkan Midorima masuk agar pemuda itu bisa menjelaskan semuannya.

"Dou ka?" tanya Akashi to the point

"Hasilnya sesuai dengan apa yang kau katakan. Ada campuran Pure Vampire dan Pure Werewolf didalam tubuhnya dalam komposisi yang pas. Tapi aku heran, kenapa Kagami sama sekali tidak menunjukan adanya penolakan dari kedua gen yang saling bertolak belakang itu." Jelas Midorima lalu memberikan catatan yang dia bawa

"Bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Itu berarti bisa meningkatkan kesuksesan ritual The Bloody Moon kan?"

"Kau selalu bertingkah seperti kau tahu segalanya nanodayo, Akashi." Kata Midorima tidak terima

"Aku memang tahu segalanya, Shintarou. Lagipula kita akan menuai panen yang besar nantinya." Kata Akashi dnegan seringai yang membuat Midorima memperkirakan apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sang emperor itu.

"Terserah padamu nanodayo." Setelah berkata demikian, Midorima keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju ke kamarnya sendiri untuk mengistirahatkan badan dan pikirannya sejenak.

Setelah Midorima keluar dari ruangan pribadinya itu, segera dia menuju kekamar Kuroko karena ada hal yang harus dia sampaikan kepada pemuda babyblue itu. Hanya berbeda 3 ruangan saja, tidak jauh bukan? Begitu sampai, Akashi langsung membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan Kuroko kebetulan disana dengan Kagami yang sedang bertengkar akan sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Akashi tidak ingin mengatakannya tetapi mau tidak mau, mereka harus tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Tetsuya, baca ini." Kata Akashi sambil melemparkan catatan Midorima itu kepada Kuroko dan ikut duduk diantara mereka berdua

Kuroko membelalakan matanya. Oh yang benar saja. Dia harap apa yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah mimpi dan sebentar lagi dia akan terbangun. Tetapi, ini nyata. Semuannya nyata. Sangat nyata. Kagami melihat Kuroko terdiam dengan ekspresi terkejut dan juga kedua tangan yang memegang lembaran kertas yang jadi satu itu gemetar. Apa yang tertulis disana? Batinnya bertanya. Kalau dilihat dari ekspresinya, Kagami yakin itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Kuroko, Doushita?" tanya Kagami

"A-A.." Kuroko tidak sanggup memberitahukannya kepada Kagami. Tidak. Tidak.

"Kau memiliki darah Pure Werewolf sama sepertiku dan darah Pure Vampire." Kata Akashi

"A-Apa? Itu tidak mungkin!" bantah Kagami

"Memang tidak mungkin, tetapi inilah kenyataannya Taiga." Kata Akashi lalu menghela nafas berat "Dan harus kau ingat, aku paling benci dibantah." Lanjutnya dengan mengeluarkan gunting keramat itu.

"Go-Gomen-nasai.. uh.. desu." Kata Kagami dengan terbatah-batah

"Taiga, kau akan berlatih kekuatanmu dengan Daiki dan Ryouta. Sedangkan Tetsuya, kau harus belajar banyak hal tentang ini semua denganku." Perintah Akashi

"Kekuatan? Kekuatan apa?" tanya Kagami

"Untuk sementara kekuatan fisikmu." Jawab Akashi

"Uh baiklah." Kata Kagami mantap. Padahal dia tidak tahu seberapa keras latihan dari mereka berdua dan . . . Kagami tidak tahu _apakah dia masih bisa bertemu dengan Kuroko selama masa pelatihan_.

_**~ To be Continue ~**_

Doumo~ Minna-san~

Saya balik lagi dengan cahpter baru ^^

Ato special thanks again to Hyorikazu-kaasan sudah mau berRolePlay dengan saya~

See you next chapter ^^/


	3. Prepare and The First Problem

**Fell in Love at First Sight, Please be My Mate!**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Fell in Love at First Side, Please be My Mate!**

**© Ryuukaze Hikari and Hyorikazu**

Genre :

**Romance, Hurt/comfort, Fantasy**

Rated :

**T**

Pair(s) :

**Main Pair : Kagami x Kuroko**

**Slight pairs : AoKi, MidoTaka, MuraHimu, AkaFuri, AkaKuro**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Prepare and The First Problem**

"_Kekuatan? Kekuatan apa?" tanya Kagami_

"_Untuk sementara kekuatan fisikmu." Jawab Akashi_

"_Uh baiklah." Kata Kagami mantap. Padahal dia tidak tahu seberapa keras latihan dari mereka berdua dan Kagami tidak tahu_ _apakah dia masih bisa bertemu dengan Kuroko selama masa pelatihan_.

**.**

Pagi harinya setelah selesai sarapan bersama yang dibumbui dengan keributan sana dan sini, Kagami pergi ke halaman belakang rumah itu bersama dengan Aomine dan Kise sedangkan Kuroko menuju ke Perpustakaan pribadi Akashi.

.

_Kagami's place_

"Yosh! Kita mulai latihan hari ini." Kata Aomine

"Namaku Aomine Daiki. Aku unggul dalam hal menyerang dan kecepatan jadi aku akan melatih itu." Kata Aomine memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Kise Ryouta-ssu. Aku unggul dalam hal bertahan dan meng-copy gerakan lawan. Tetapi aku hanya akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara bertahan dalam berbagai hal. Terutama mengendalikan dirimu." Kata Kise memperkenalkan diri

"Hah? Kau kira aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku begitu?" kata Kagami dengan kedutan kesal muncul di dahinya.

"Hmm~ Kalau dilihat begitu sih-ssu." Kata Kise. Pemuda dengan rambut blonde itu sedikit tertawa kecil ketika mengatakannya

"Hah?!"

"Kau dan Aominecchi itu sejenis-ssu. Sama-sama susah untuk mengendalikan diri sendiri sehingga terkadang orang type kalian ini merepotkan orang lain didekat kalian." Jelas Kise

_Bletak!_

"Oh~ Jadi aku selama ini merepotkanmu, Kise?" tanya Aomine dengan anda sakarstik

"Ti-Tidak selalu kok. Tetapi aku senang melakukannya-ssu~" jawab Kise. "Dan jangan menjitaku seperti itu-ssu! Kalau aku jadi bodoh seperti Aominecchi bagaimana?!" kata Kise tidak terima

"Biar! Dan apa maksudmu 'bodoh seperti Aominecchi' apa huh?" tanya Aomine

"Hweeee gomenasai-ssu~" kata Kise sambil menggunakan jurus air mata buayanya

"Ano.. Kalian disini untuk mengajariku atau membuatku menjadi penonton adegan kalian bertengkar?" tanya Kagami yang mengintrupsi kegiatan pasangan ini.

"Eh? Gomen-ssu. Kami jadi melupakan Kagamicchi." Kata Kise menjauh dari Aomine dan menghampiri Kagami

"Ka-Kagamicchi?!" jerit Kagami

"Sou-ssu. Aku akan menggunakan suffix –cchi untuk orang yang aku akui ataupun yang aku hormati." Jelas Kise

"Bagus untukmu Kagami. Karena Kise tidak sembarangan memberikan suffix itu untuk sembarang orang. Baru bertemu denganmu dia sudah memanggilmu seperti itu, berarti dia menghormatimu walaupun dia sama sekali tidak mengenalmu." Jelas Aomine

"Hiiiii! Aku tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu!" tolak Kagami

"Ehehehhehe~ Aku tidak akan berhenti memanggilmu seperti itu-ssu." Kata Kise cengengesan

"Haah~ Hentikan pertengkaran kalian. Ayo kita mulai!" kata Aomine yang sudah memasang kuda-kudanya

.

_Kuroko's place_

Kuroko menatap takjub semua rak-rak yang berisi buku-buku yang terlihat cukup tebal itu. Baru pertama kalinya dia memasuki perpustakaan pribadi milik sang Alfa. Kuroko benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Akashi memiliki koleksi buku sebanyak ini. Akashi mulai mengambil beberapa buku dari rak-rak itu dan meletakannya diatas meja panjang yang berada ditengah ruangan itu. Sang Alfa mempersilahkan Kuroko duduk dihadapannya agar lebih mudah untuk memperjelas materi yang akan dia ajarkan.

"Tetsuya, kau coba pelajari buku-buku ini dulu. Setelah itu, bila ada yang tidak aku mengerti tanyakan padaku atau pada Shintarou nanti. Wakatta?" jelas Akashi

"Hai. Wakarimashita, Akashi-kun." Balas Kuroko mantap

"Baiklah. Aku akan ambilkan cemilan untukmu." Kata Akashi lalu berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan lalu menuju dapur

Akashi menutup pintu perpustakaan dengan perlahan dan melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menuju dapur. Disetiap langka yang dia ambil selalu membuatnya berpikir. Selama ini, Akashi memang pernah memendam rasa kepada sang babyblue itu. Tetapi perasaannya itu sama sekali tidak mendapat balasan ataupun respon dari Kuroko, pada akhirnya dia menyerah pada perasaannya itu dan sekarang menemukan pasangan hidup yang lebih baik. Hanya memikirkan Furihata sudah membuatnya tidak bisa menahan senyumannya

Begitu sampai didapur, Akashi mengambil Strawberry Cheese Cake lalu memotngnya menjadi 8 bagian, seceret penuh berisi teh hijau, dua buah piring kecil disertai dengan dua buah garpu kecil dan dua buah gelas lalu kembali ke perpustakaannya.

Ketika sampai disana, Akashi menemukan Kuroko sedang berusaha keras untuk memahami setiap kalimat yang tercetak disana. Pemuda berambut merah itu sempat terkejut dengan betapa cepatnya Kuroko dalam memahami sebuah buku. Hanya dengan waktu tak sampai 10 menit, Kuroko sudah mencapai seperempat buku itu bahkan sudah hampir setengah dari buku yang cukup tebal itu. Kuroko memang berbeda dari yang lainnya.

"Omatase, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi lalu meletakan nampan yang dia bawa dan mengambilkan sepotong kue itu diatas piring kecil dan meletakannya disamping Kuroko dan tak lupa menuangkan segelas teh hijau.

"Arigatou Akashi-kun." Balas Kuroko tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dia pegang. Dengan mengandalkan instingnya, Kuroko meraih garpu kecil dan mulai memotong kue yang tampak sangat lezat itu lalu memasukannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Ganbatte, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi menyemangati Kuroko sambil mengambil salah satu buku diatas meja itu dan mulai membacanya daripada bosan menunggu.

"Hai Ganbarimasu. Doumo. Akashi-kun mo ganbatte kudasai." Balas Kuroko

"Hai Hai. Ganbarimasu Tetsuya." Balas Akashi.

Setelah itu tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Semuannya fokus pada buku yang mereka pegang sambil mengisi mulut mereka dengan potongan kecil kue itu dan teh hijau yang menemani mereka.

**.**

_Kagami's Place_

"Hyaaaaaaaaaa!"

Aomine mulai menyerang Kagami dengan kecepatannya yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa itu. Kagami mulai kewalahan menghadapi Aomine dan kecepatannya itu. Luka-luka goresan panjang dan cukup dalam mulai menghiasi hampir seluruh tubuh Kagami. Ditambah lagi dengan rasa perih ketika tetesan keringat melewati luka tersebut. Kise yang melihat hal itu mulai menghentikan gerakan Aomine. Ketika Aomine yang sedang dibalut nafsu untuk menyerang karena insting serigalanya mulai mendominasi sedikit demui sedikit setiap gerakannya. Agak susah memang menghentikan Aomine yang seperti itu, tetapi untuk Kise yang merupakan Mate Aomine bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Pemuda bersurai night blue itu berhenti menyerang dan menatap kondisi Kagami yang sangat mengenaskan. Mungkin aku terlalu keras? Batinnya. Kise mulai menggiring Kagami masuk kedalam kediaman Akashi untuk segera mendapatkan pertolongan pertama. Didudukannya Kagami diatas sofa panjang diruang tamu dan segera mengambil kotak P3K yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruang tamu tesebut.

Dengan cekatan mengeluarkan perban dan obat merah dari tempatnya. Kise mulai menteskan obat merah tersebut kesetiap luka ditubuh pemuda setinggi 190cm. Ringisan kesakitan selalu setia keluar dari bibir Kagami. Setelah itu, mulai memperban setiap luka itu dengan rapi dan menyuruh Kagami untuk beristirahat. Taklupa Kise bilang akan mengganti perban Kagami nanti malamnya.

Tertatih-tatih Kagami menggerakan kedua kaki panjang miliknya menuju kamarnya dan Kuroko. Begitu sampai disana, Kagami tidak menemukan adanya Kuroko diruangan itu. Sudah jam empat sore. Ini aneh. Kagami melangkahkan kakinya mencari keberadaan Kuroko. Ketika berada dilorong, dia bertemu dengan Midorima. Kagami menanyakan keberadaan sang mate, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban dari pemuda itu.

Bukannya Midorima tidak mau memberitahukannya, tetapi ini adalah perintah dari sang Alfa. Entah apa alasannya, tetapi mau tidak mau Midorima harus menuruti perintahnya. Pada dasarnya Midorima sangat ingin tahu alasan Akashi, yah Midorima memilih untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya daripada mendapatkan hujan gunting nanatinya. Dengan berat hati, Kagami kembali kekamarnya. Merebahkan dirinya perlahan dan mulai menutup matanya, tapi sama sekali tidak bisa tidur walaupun badannya terasa lelah.

**Pukul 18.00**

Kagami membuka matanya. Jadi aku tertidur? Batinnya. Berusahan sekuat tenaga untuk menggerakan setiap anggota badannya dengan perlahan. Pemuda berzodiac Leo ini terkejut ketika ada yang mengganti perbannya lalu tersenyum ketika mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Perutnya berbunyi. Sudah waktunya diisi rupanya, batinnya. Dengan perlahan beranjak dari kamarnya dan menuju kedapur. Walaupun tubuh penuh dengan luka latihan pertamanya, tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak menghalani pemuda bersurai merah itu menggunakan semua peralatan dapur dengan lihai.

Kagami memutuskan untuk membuat Nasi Kare dan Katsu untuk 2 orang. Satu porsi besar sudah pasti untuk dirinya sedangkan yang satunya pasti milik Kuroko. Kagami membawa kedua piring itu dan tak lupa dengan jusnya ke kamarnya dengan menggunakan nampan.

"Ittadakimasu~" katanya

Dia makan seorang diri dikamarnya dan terasa sangat sepi. Entah kenapa terselip rasa rindu kepada Kuroko yang baru saja dia temui. Memang sang babyblue itu sedikit menarik dimatanya, tapi Kagami sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa suka atau apapun itu. Setelah menghela nafasnya untuk menenangkan diri, Kagami segera merapihkan peralatan makan yang kotor dan membawanya kembali kedapur. Taklupa untuk mencuci semuanya atau dia akan dimarahi oleh pemilik rumah karena sudah tak bertanggung jawab memberantakan dapurnya.

**.**

_Kuroko's Place_

Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan-lahan lalu mengerjapkannya. Cahaya dari sinar lampu mulai berbondong-bondong masuk kedalam retinannya. Begitu kesadarnya sudah mengumpul semua, Kuroko menyadari bahwa Akashi sedang sibuk membaca suatu buku hingga tak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah bangun.

"Kau sudah bangun, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi

"Hai. Ano.. Akashi-kun, aku ingin segera beristirahat." Ijin Kuroko

"Baiklah. Setelah sarapan kau segera kembali kesini." Perintah sang emperor itu.

"Wakarimashita. Otsukaresama deshita." Kata Kuroko lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar.

"Otsukare." Balas Akashi

Setelah menutup pintu perpustakaan itu pelan, Kuroko beranjak dari sana. Kepalanya sekarang cukup pening karena dipaksa untuk memahami beratus teori dalam waktu yang singkat. Baru pertama kalinya dia mengalaminya. Hanya membutuhkan waktu selama kurang dari lima menit, pemuda dengan surai seterang langit musim panas itu sampai didepan pintu kamarnya. Ketika hendak membuka pintu kamar, ada suara yang mengintrupsi. Suara itu-

"Kuroko?"

-suara milik Kagami-kunnya

"Hai. Tadaima, Kagami-kun." Sapa Kuroko kepada matenya

"O-Okaeri, Kuroko. Aku membuatkanmu makan malam." Kata Kagami mendahului Kuroko untuk masuk kedalam kamar mereka berdua

"Arigatou." Balas Kuroko saml tersenyum dan menyusul Kagami masuk.

"Gomen. Udah agak dingin." Kata Kagami memberikan Kuroko sepiring Nasi kare yang diesertai dengan tiga buah Chicken Katsu yang sudah agak dingin.

"Hai, arigatou. Nandemonai Kagami-kun." Balas Kuroko sambil memakan makanan tersebut.

Kuroko melihat kondisi sang mate. Penuh perban hampir diseluruh tubuhnya. Menghela nafasnya pelan lalu tersenum maklum. Kalau yang mentutori Kagami adalah duo biru-kuning itu sudahlah hal yang wajar baginya. Setelah selesai makan, Kuroko membawanya kembali kedapur lalu mencucinya. Segera dia kembali ke kamar dan membersihkan tubuhnya dengan air dingin yang bisa membuatnya sedikit meringankan beban pikirannya. Kuroko keluar dengan menggunakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna biru tua dilengapi dengan celana selutut bewarna putih tak lupa handuk kecil beranda dipundaknya lalu dengan rambut yang masih meneteskan butiran air.

Kagami bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri sang mate. Mengambil alih sepasang tangan putih itu untuk mengeringkan rambut babyblue itu. Dibalik handuk itu, Kuroko tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yangs angat langka. Begitu dia tidak lagi merasakan gerakan dikepalanya, Kuroko mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap Kagami yang lebih tinggi darinya. Raut wajah Kagami berubah menjadi sedih, khawatir, dan . . . ketakutan? Sekarang dalam hatinya Kuroko bertanya-tanya.

"Kagami-kun doushita?" tanya Kuroko

"Aku tidak tahu posisimu ketika kau belajar dengan Akashi, aku.. khawatir" kata Kagami dengan tertunduk.

"Sou." Kuroko berjinjit dan mencium bau yang sangat memabukan dari leher Kagami, lebih tepatnya darah yang mengalir dibalik lapisan tipis kulit itu. Tanpa sadar gigi taring Kuroko mulai memanjang dan ketika hampir menggigit Kagami, Kuroko berhenti. Belum saatnya dia menikmati darah sang mate.

"Kuroko?" Kagami menjauhkan Kuroko dari tubuhnya ketika dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kuroko. Dan benar, Kagami melihat Kuroko dengan kondisi terengah-engah, mata yang lapar, dan gigi taring Kuroko yang memanjang.

Kagami pernah mendengar bahwa Werewolf dan Vampire memang sama-sama meminum darah tetapi tak sebanyak para Vampire. Bila mereka sedang berburu makanan, tidak sampai membunuh sang korban dan korban akan kehilangan ingatan akan hal terakhir yang terjadi padanya. Ketika Werewolf sudah memiliki mate, mereka tidak akan berburu makanan lagi, mereka akan meminum darah dari mate mereka sendiri.

Sedangakan para Vampire memiliki nafsu makan yang besar. Sekali berburu, mereka tidak akan cukup hanya tiga orang saja, setidaknya lima orang sudah membuat mereka sedikit puas. Ketika mereka memiliki maka jumlah korban mereka akan berkurang. Hanya dua orang setiap berburu ditambah meminum darah matenya sendiri.

"Kuro-" tidak sempat Kagami berbicara, Kuroko sudah menerjang Kagami dan menancapkan taring yang panjang itu. Kuroko menikmati setiap tetesan darah yang keluar dari luka tersebut. Sedangkan Kagami sama sekali tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Kuroko melepaskan gigitannya dari leher Kagami dan seketika itu juga tubuh Kagami ambruk. Pemuda babyblue itu tersadar akan apa yang dilakukannya akhirnya merasa sangat bersalah. Sekuat tenaganya memindahkan tubuh Kagami keatas kasur dan segera berlari keluar kamar dan menghampiri Akashi diperpustakaan pribadinya.

"A-Akashi-kun!" teriak Kuroko begitu matanya mendapatkan siluet Akashi yang masih disana

"Tetsuya? Kau-" Akashi terkejut akan penampilan Kuroko. Kaos lengan pendek berwarna biru tua itu terdapat bercak darah tercipta disana, mulut dan dagunya masih terdapat sisa darah disana.

"A-Akashi-kun.. Aku.. Aku baru saja menggigit Kagami-kun. Entah kenapa aku kelepasan seperti tadi. Aku.. Aku.. Takut." Kata Kuroko lalu setelah mentakannya dia jatuh terduduk dan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Tetsuya, itu tandanya sisi serigalamu sudah sangat menginginkan Taiga menjadi Mate-mu. Lagipula aku rasa kau sudah mengikat Taiga menjadi matemu Tetsuya. Jangan takut. Aku dulu juga seperti itu." Kata Akashi menghampiri Kuroko dan memeluknya.

"De-demo, Akashi-kun. A-aku takut kalau Kagami-kun takut padaku ketika dia membuka matanya. Bo-boku wa.. hiks" Kuroko sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. dia sangat ketakutan.

"Daijyoubu Tetsuya. Jangan takut, Taiga tidak akan begitu. Dia bukanlah orang type seperti itu." Kata Akashi mencoba untuk menenangkannya

"La-Lalu, waktu itu Furihata-kun.."

"Kouki itu memang tipe orang yang penakut. Jadi ketika dia melihatku dia langsung ketakutan dan menangis. Tapi aku berhasil membuatnya percaya padaku, jadi hubungan kami sampai sekarang bisa bertahan"

"So-Sou"

Akashi mencium kening Kuroko singkat. Dan mendapatkan penolakan dari Kuroko. Jujur saja, Akashi sakit hati akan penolakannya. Tapi sang Alfa paham atas tindakan Kuroko itu. Mereka berdua sudah memiliki mate, dan tidak sepantasnya melakukan hal itu. Bila terjadi salah paham maka akan menjadi masalah rumit nantinya.

"Gomen Tetsuya. Aku kelewatan" kata Akashi menyesal

"Demo.. Nande.. Akashi-kun melakukannya?" tanya Kuroko yang gemetar ketakutan

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Aku terus menunggu balasan ataupun hanya sekedar respon darimu, tapi yang aku tunggu tidak datang sama sekali. Dan akhirnya aku menyerah ketika kau memutuskan untuk keluar dari kediaman ini dan tinggal di Tokyo." Jelas Akashi

"Aku mengerti. Maaf, aku menganggap Akashi-kun adalah saudaraku sendiri. Maka dari itu aku hanya menganggap bahwa Akashi-kun menyayangiku hanya sebatas saudara dan tidak lebih. Sumimasen."

"Nandemonai. Walau aku tidak akan pernah bisa lupa akan dirimu, tapi kehadiran Kouki sudah cukup bagiku. Arigatou, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi

"Hai, dou ittashimashite." Balas Kuroko lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kembali kekamarnya.

Akashi berdiri dan keluar dari perpustakaan pribadinya itu. Pemuda pemilik mata dwi warna itu terkejut ketika siapa yang dilihatnya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang ketika menyadari keberadaan orang itu. Gawat. Sangat gawat. Apakah orang itu melihat apa yang mereka berdua lakukan dan katakan? Akashi sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Sei-kun.. Apa yang kau katakan benar? Kau masih mencinatai Kuroko?" tanya Furihata dengan tertunduk dan matanya siap meneteskan cairan bening dari matanya.

_**~ To be Continue ~**_

Hyaaaaa~ Selesai juga Chapter 3

Chapter depan bakalan jadi endingnya~

R&R please~


	4. Second Problem, Slove, Bloody Moon

**Fell in Love at First Sight, Please be My Mate!**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Fell in Love at First Side, Please be My Mate!**

**© Ryuukaze Hikari and Hyorikazu**

Genre :

**Romance, Hurt/comfort, Fantasy**

Rated :

**T**

Pair(s) :

**Main Pair : Kagami x Kuroko**

**Slight pairs : AoKi, MidoTaka, MuraHimu, AkaFuri, AkaKuro**

**.**

_**Chapter 4 : The second problem, Slove it, and The Bloody Moon**_

_Akashi berdiri dan keluar dari perpustakaan pribadinya itu. Pemuda pemilik mata dwi warna itu terkejut ketika siapa yang dilihatnya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang ketika menyadari keberadaan orang itu. Gawat. Sangat gawat. Apakah orang itu melihat apa yang mereka berdua lakukan dan katakan? Akashi sama sekali tidak tahu._

"_Sei-kun.. Apa yang kau katakan benar?" tanya Furihata dengan tertunduk dan matanya siap meneteskan cairan bening dari matanya._

.

"Ko-Kouki.."

"Akashi-kun, kalau kau mencintai Kuroko tapi kenapa mengikatku menjadi mate mu?" tanya Furihata

"Dengarkan aku Kouki. Aku memang mencintai Tetsuya-"

"Kalau begitu lepaskan ikatan Mate itu dariku." Pinta Furihata. Dia sakit hati

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Kouki." Balas Akashi

"Kalau begitu, lupakan dan jauhi aku, Akashi." Kata Furihata

"Kouki, aku tidak bisa. Dimanapun kau berada aku akan tahu posisimu bahkan kau sedang apa. Jadi hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukan. Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan? Dihatiku hanya ada kau seorang. Aku tidak akan bisa berpaling hati darimu. Hati dan pikiranku hanya terisi olehmu, Kouki. Gomen." Kata Akashi. Pemuda merah itu mendekati sang mate dan memeluknya. Tubuh itu bergemetar hebat. Dia tahu itu adalah kesalahan terbesarnaya yang membuatnya tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya.

"Sei-kun.. hiks.. hiks.." isak pemuda yang dipeluknya itu

"Gomen, Kouki. Percayalah padaku. Aku mencintaimu." Kata Akashi

"Ha-Hai.. Gomen Sei-kun aku tidak mempercayaimu. Hiks.." Furihata masih saja terisak didalam pelukan matenya dan perlahan dengan tangan gemetar memeluk tubuh Akashi yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aishite, Sei-kun." Lanjut Furihata

"Hai. Aishite mo Kouki." Setelah berkata demikian Akashi menghapuskan jarak diantara mereka

.

Ketika berjalan kembali kekamarnya, Kuroko bertemu dengan mantan cahayanya, Aomine Daiki. Kuroko hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya dan hanya membalas sapaannya hanya dengan kata "Doumo" seperti itu. Tapi Aomine menundukan kepalanya dan tampak depresi. Bila pemuda tan itu depresi, maka hanya akan ada dua penyebab yang pasti.

**Masalah dengan sang Mate berambut blondenya itu **

**Atau**

**Dia tidak mendapatkan 'jatah'nya karena sang mate sedang badmood**

"Doushita, Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko

"Yah.. Aku hanya ingin sendiri saja. Tapi aku tidak menolak kalau kau menemaniku, Tetsu." Kata Aomine

"Um.. Baiklah." Kata Kuroko menyanggupi.

Aomine mengajak Kuroko kedapur saja karena ruangan yang paling dekat dengan mereka saat ini. Disana mereka duduk saling berhadapan ditemani dengan dua buah gelas Hot Chocolate Coffee Milk. Berulang kali Aomine menghela nafasnya sebelum bercerita. Apakah masalah kali ini lebih berat?

"Tetsu, aku tau Akashi sudah mengatakan perasaannya padamu kan?" tanya Aomine tiba-tiba

"Hai. Ada apa dengan hal itu Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko

"Aku.. Juga memiliki hal yang sama dengan itu." Jawab Aomine yang semakin tertunduk

Kuroko membeku ditempatnya. Oh tidak, sekarang apa lagi ini? Batinya miris. Dia menyayangi semuannya pada porsi yang sama dan sebatas saudara dan tidak lebih –kecuali Kagami tentunya. Sekarang dia harus melukai orang yang sudan pernah menjadi cahayanya? Itu terlalu berat baginya untuk melakukannya.

"Aomine-kun.. Boku wa-"

"Iie. Wakatta, Tetsu. Wakatta. Aku akan mundur. Semoga berbahagia." Kata Aomine yang memutus perkataan Kuroko dan bangkit berdiri lalu membungkukan badannya.

"Aomine-kun!" teriak Kuroko tanpa sadar

"Te-Tetsu.." Aomine binggung akan sikap Kuroko. Selama ini dia sangat teramat jarang sekali berteriak seperti ini. Apa dia berkata sesuatu yang salah?

"Aomine-kun. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud apapun padamu. Aku juga menyayangi Aomine-kun. Tetapi hanya sebatas teman saja, tidak lebih seperti Kagami-kun. Aku berterimakasih pada Aomine-kun. Karena Aomine-kunlah aku bisa menemukan jati diriku. Arigatou Aomine-kun." Kata Kuroko

"Te-Tetsu.. Hai. Dou Itta, Tetsu." Balas Aomine sambil menghampiri sang babyblu itu dan memeluknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Karena bagaimanapun mereka tidak akan bisa melakukan hal ini lagi. Mereka berdua sudah memiliki pendamping sendiri-sendiri. Kalau ada yang lihat maka akan terjadi kesalahpahaman.

Setelah 5 menit berlalu, masing-masing dari mereka melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap mata satu sama lain, menikmati keindahan mata itu dari jarak dekat. Aomine tersenyum gentle kepada Kuroko lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk perasaannya kepada sang babyblue dan sampai jumpa besok sebagai Aomine yang baru.

Namun, tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang menyaksikan kedekatan mereka berdua. Pemuda setinggi 190cm dengan perban hampir diseluruh tubuhnya itu menghampiri Kuroko didalam dapur. Pemuda itu mentap Kuroko kesal, benci dan kecewa menjadi satu yang membuatnya seperti serigala yang menemukan rival abadinya. Sekali lagi, Kuroko merasa ketakutan. Dia belum menyelesaikan masalah dengan sang mate tetapi sekarang babyblue itu membuat masalah baru lagi. Tidak. Tolonglah jangan berpikir kalau Kuroko menghianatimu. Onegai.. Onegai..

"Kuroko.." suara berat menginstrupsinya yang berhasil membuatnya menatap pemuda itu. Kuroko ketakutan melihat sepasang iris crimson itu. Tidak.. onegai..

"Buka matamu!" bentak Kagami

"Ka-Kagami.. kun.." Kuroko perlahan membuka matanya dan memberanikan diri metatap mata itu

"Aku kira aku bisa mempercayai kata-katamu. Kenyataannya aku salah besar, huh?" kata Kagami sakarstik

"Aku bisa menjelaskan-"

"Iie. Tidak perlu. Aku sudah dengar semuannya, Kuroko. Tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskannya padaku. Jaa." Kata Kagami

Kuroko menahan pergelangan tangan itu. Pegangannya gemetar hebat. Dia sangat ketakutan kehilangan sang mate. Bagi mereka mate adalah nyawanya sendiri. Kagami mencoba melepaskan genggaman itu, namun semakin dia mencobanya genggaman itu akan semakin erat. Kepala merah itu tahu kalau mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, tetapi tetap saja sakit.

"Kagami-kun, kau sudah mendengar semuanya kan? Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku dan Aomine-kun sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan khusus. Jadi, aku mohon tolong jangan tinggalkan aku." Jelas Kuroko

Kagami menutup matanya sejenak. Setelah hati dan pikirannya sudah kembali tertata, Kagami membalikan tubuh tingginya dan memeluk pemuda yang lebih pendek itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Kuroko membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, namun dirinya bersyukur Kagami tidak memusuhinya.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak bisa mengendalikan pikiran dan perasaanku sendiri." Kata Kagami menyesal

"Iie. Akulah yang harus meminta maaf Kagami-kun. Maafkan aku karena aku sudah menggitmu dan mengikatmu menjadi matemu tanpa meminta persetujuanmu dan lagi.. sudah membuatmu tidak mempercayaiku karena kejadian tadi." Balas Kuroko

"Hai. Aku memaafkanmu, Kagami-kun. Lagipula aku tidak mau mencari masalah dengan mateku sendiri."

Kuroko merasa bahagia sekali. Kagami sudah menerima dirinya sebagai matenya –pasangan hidupnya. Kuroko semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan besok mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Hanya dengan pelukan saja sudah membuat hati mereka berdua sangat hangat dan nyaman. Saling mengisi dan mendukung satu sama lainnya itulah yang akan mereka lakukan setiap harinya

Akan tetapi, mereka melupakan suatu hal yang penting. Hanya dalam 13 hari lagi nasib mereka berdua akan ditentukan oleh ritual Bloody Moon. Untuk sementara mereka berusaha sekuat yang mereka bisa untuk dapat melewati ritual itu. Hanya dengan sebuah ritual saja, akan menentukan masa depan mereka.

Akankah Kagami yang merupakan campuran antara Pure Werewolf dan Pure Vampire dapat mengalahkan sisi Pure Vampirenya dan menjadi Pure Werewolf sama seperti sang Alfa –Akashi lalu menjabat sebagai wakil pimpinan kawanan Werewolf...

**Atau kah**

Menyerah dan menjadi Pure Vampire. Dia tidak akan mengingat siapapun di sekelompok kawanan itu. Ya. Termasuk juga Kuroko, matenya sendiri.

_**.**_

Tak terasa dua minggupun berlalu. Semua persiapan sudah selesai dilakukan. Hanya tinggal bagaimana mereka melakukannya saja. Pada malam harinya, semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai berkumpul dihalaman belakang rumah itu. Akashi dan lainnya menyiapkan area ritualnya sesuai dengan petunjuk dari sang Alfa.

Setelah semuannya selesai, Kagami dan Akashi berdiri ditengah area ritual dan sisanya berdiri disetiap sudut area tersebut. Akashi mulai mengucapkan mantranya dengan lantang yang membuat bulan purnama bewarna kuning keputihan itu menjadi merah darah. Setelahnya, mereka yang berdiri diarea sudut –kecuali Kuroko mulai melukai pergelangan tangan mereka dan membiarkan tetesan darah mereka mengaliri setiap garis yang ada.

Akashi mulai mendekati Kagami. Mengeluarkan gunting kesayangannya dari kantong celananya dan melukai pergelangan tangannya. Aroma manis dari darah itu menguar bisa membuat siapa saja tergoda untuk meminum cairan kental itu. Kagami mulai menarik rambutnya sendiri. Disinilah kedua sisi Kagami mulai bertentangan.

Sisi Pure Werewolf Kagami sangat ingin meminum darah itu agar dapat menyempurnakan dirinya dan membuat Kagami menjadi Pure Werewolf seutuhnya. Setelah sempurna, maka sisi Pure Werewolf Kagami menjadi dominant lalu dapat melenyapkan sisi Pure Vampire miliknya.

Sedangkan sisi Pure Vampire Kagami menolak hal itu. Dia sama sekali tidak mengijinkan sisi Pure Werewolf Kagami menguasai tubuh ini seutuhnya. Berusaha sekuat yang dia mampu untuk mencegah keinginan meminum darah itu semaksimal mungkin. Bila Kagami tidak segera meminum darah itu selama ritual, maka sisi Pure Vampirenya lah yang akan menang dan menguasai tubuh itu.

Akashi menjilat lelehan darahnya sendiri dengan gerakan menggoda. Oh ayolah siapapun yang berada diritual ini tidak akan pernah menolak mencicipi darah itu. Akhirnya dengan gerakan yang luar biasa cepat Kagami menancapkan taringnya dipergelangan tangan itu lalu meminum darah itu dengan cepat. Setelah puas, Kagami ambruk diatas tanah. Semuannya berharap agar Pure Werewolfnya berhasil mendominasi.

Kagami berteriak. Tubuhnya seolah hancur berkepng-keping. Rasa sakitnya mulai menjalar hingga seluruh tubuhnya. Gigi taringnya mulai memanjang, kuku jarinya manjang dan meruncing, matanya memerah. Oh tidak, sisi Pure Vampirenya bisa mengalahkan sisi Pure Wereowolfnya!

Disinilah Kuroko berperan. Dia melukai pergelangan tangannya sendiri dan membiarkannya mengaliri setiap garis ritual yang ada. Darah Kuroko inilah yang akan membantu darah Akashi didalam tubuh Kagami. Kuroko mendekatkan dirinya kepada Kagami yang mulai memberontak. Sang 'bayangan' mendekati Kagami dan membiarkan darahnya membasahi kepala dang mate.

Darah dari anggota Kisedai yang lain berfungsi sebagai penahan Kagami agar dia tidak bisa berontak terlalu banyak hingga bisa membuatnya lepas dari area ritual itu. Akashi mendecih kesal akan apa yang dilihatnya itu. Mengubah sosoknya menjadi serigala bewarna merah lalu menerjang Kagami hingga pemuda itu terlentang dibawahnya. Sang Alfa memberikan isyarat pada Kuroko untuk mendekat dan mengarahkan aliran cairan kental itu mengenai mulut Kagami.

"Ingatlah siapa dirimu, Taiga. Kau sudah berjuang keras untuk hal ini. Apakah kau menyerah?" kata Akashi

"Ahahaha.. Berjuang? Untuk apa? Menjadi Werewolf? Don't Kidding me!" teriak Kagami.

"Berjuang demi menjadi anggota kami. Ingatlah Tetsuya sudah berjuang untukmu." Jelas Akashi sambil menunjukan taring serigalanya

"Tetsuya?" mata Kagami mulai kembali seperti semua. Iris crimsonnya mulai nampak. Kesadaran akan dirinya mulai kembali hanya dengan mendengar nama sang mate disebut oleh sang Alfa

"Hai. Kagami-kun, kau sudah berjuang selama ini. Aku mohon berjuanglah!" kata Kuroko lalu mengambil wujud serigalanya dan melolong sekeras yang dia mampu

Kagami kembali berteriak ketika sisi Pure Werewolfnya kembali berjuang mendominasi. Akashi dan Kuroko menahan tubuh Kagami sekuat tenaga. Taklama setelah itu Kagami berhasil mengambil wujud serigalanya dan melolong keras. Semuanya tersenyum lega dan mengambil wujud serigala mereka dan ikut melolong keras menyambut sang wakil pimpinan mereka.

_**~ The End ~**_

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga~

Gomen bila tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian harapkan~

Special thanks again to Hyorikazu-okaasan yang sudah mau RolePlay dan mendukung dalam pembuatan fict ini hingga aku terdorong membuatnya.

See you next Story, Minna-san..

Don't forget for review ^^

Warm Regrats~


End file.
